


Rescue My Heart (Republished)

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Truth: Red White and Black
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve, Dare I call this a mystery?, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve couldn't believe he actually found him. He had never seen the omega before in his life yet he recognized him immediately. Tony talked about him so much.</p><p>That's why Steve made it his mission to save him. He was doing this for Tony because his alpha was the best alpha in the world and bringing this omega home to him would make his alpha happy beyond words.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently deleted this! I am so very sorry to those who liked the story! And I had so many very wonderful comment too. I am so sorry to have lost it all. :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the cover art. The story starts on Chapter 2.

  
  


 

  



	2. Chapter 2

This was the second time Steve had ever been in a place like this. And neither time had been on his own accord. No matter how lonely he got, Steve just couldn't go to a place like this. And he's been so lonely that he's considered it but he would get to the corner of the street and just turn around and go back. Though it wasn't like he got lonely too much anymore. Not since Tony claimed him. And Tony turned out to be the best alpha and man Steve had ever met.

Steve stopped at the front door of the Repository and took a deep breath. He was flustered but not because he was visiting this place for sex. He wasn't there to become a client. He was there on a mission. A personal mission that no one, not even Tony knew about it. But the thing that had his stomach turning was all the poor souls he was going to see being abused. Steve knew personally how that felt. He was a beta and that meant he was vulnerable to alphas. Before the serum that is. Back in the forties, alphas were viscous to all submissives. Still are but there were some good ones now like Tony.

With another deep breath, Steve gathered enough courage to finally walk into the building. He found himself in a lobby with a desk and a woman with long brown hair in loose curls sitting at it.

"Hello sir." The woman said, motioning for him to come over.

"H-hi." Steve said nervously, stuffing his hands in his pockets and trying his best not to blush.

"You’re new to this." The woman stated, not ask and Steve nodded. "It's okay. No need to be nervous or shy. They're only omegas." She said as if that meant they didn't matter. But before Steve could be disgusted with her, he saw a flash of remorse cross her eyes. But just as soon as it happened it was gone. "Follow me." She said rising to her feet. Steve nodded and trailed after her to a door off to the side. She pushed a button beside the handle, causing an alarm to go off before she opened the door.

Steve gasped at the line of windows with curtains that were starting to open the minute he walked in. Omegas were standing in the windows, their eyes down cast and their hands folded behind their backs. Behind them were beds and a dresser which Steve assumed was filled with sex toys. Omegas were the rarest gender on earth so Steve was shocked to see a total of twenty rooms, ten on the left and ten on the right.

"Male or female?" The woman asked as if he were ordering a pizza. Steve was looking for someone specifically so he answered without missing a beat.

"Male." Steve said. The woman nodded and led him to the rooms on the left.

"We have blondes, brunet, and one redhead." She said looking at him with an indescribable look but Steve had the distinct feeling he was being scorned.

"Brunet." Steve said nearly cringing under her gaze. She nodded and pushed a button on the wall. He saw some lights flash inside some of the rooms and some omegas stepped into the front of their windows. She started walking down an aisle in front of the rooms and Steve followed her, sighing at all sad faces as he walked by. About half way through the woman stopped suddenly and nodded toward one of the omegas standing in his window.

"This one is quite sweet." She said and again, Steve saw the quick flash of remorse in her eyes.

"Not what I want." Steve said quietly wishing he could save this one too. He looked so depressed. But in time he will get to save all these omegas. She sighed and looked at the beta. Steve thought she was going to say something but she abruptly turned around and started walking down the rest of the way.

Steve finally saw who he was looking for. He was beginning to worry that he had been moved and was so glad he hadn't been. The omega looked more depressed than the rest of them though he looked better than Steve expected him to. He had been a prostitute for years and he still looked quite youthful. Then again he was only in his early thirties. Steve looked up, above the windows was a chart that had a list of sex acts, times, and prices.

"As you can see he's quite expensive but he's the best we have. A customer favorite." The woman said dryly near bitter and the omega peeked up at him through his lashes. He was so skinny, so underfed and he had a few bruises on his body as well as fresh bruises around his neck and wrist. Seeing that almost made Steve want to kill somebody.

"I'll take him. For the...number thirty?" Steve said just now noticing that the chart was numbered. The order, since that's what it seemed like, was the most expensive. Two grand and it got him five hours and he could do anything he wanted to the poor thing. A deep horror crossed the woman's face and the omega's but it quickly passed.

"Very well, how will you be paying?" She asked. "I'll need half now and half after."

"Cash." Steve answered immediately. "And how many...orders? Can I order?" He asked turning to her because staring at the omega was too heartbreaking. Her face was just starting to twist into anger Steve noticed she was containing for a long time but he leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"I'm not going to hurt him. I promise." Steve was acting on a hunch and that was a very dangerous thing to do right now but he had to try. She gave him a strange look for a long while before she nodded stiffly.

"I don't trust people often, especially not the clients visiting here but...there's something about you." She said quietly. "How many orders do you want?"

"I just need ten hours instead of five. He looks like he needs some rest. I promise I won't hurt him. I can tell he means a lot to you." Steve whispered again. She nodded again taking the two grand Steve pulled out his pocket. She took a key card out of her pocket and swiped it over a sensor beside the widow. The window opened.

"Don't disappoint me." She said lowly, sounding every bit like she might kill him if he did. Steve nodded and stepped inside the room. The window and curtain closed behind him.

The omega stood there in front of him, peeking up at Steve through his lashes. Steve stared down at him. He was intrigued. Now that he was up close, the beta could see the familial likeness and actually Tony looked a lot like him.

Steve just stared at him for so long the omega's brow furrowed on confusion. The beta sighed and reached out to him, rubbing his cheek gently. The omega startled and looked up at him in confusion then immediately dropped his eyes again.

"Beta, I apologize." The omega said in a soft-spoken voice. Steve gently touched his chin and raised it so that their eyes could meet. Steve looked at his fearful brown eyes. They sparkled once. Steve could tell. They used to have the same sparkle that Tony's have on a good day.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not even going to sleep with you." Steve reassured him. The omega gasped and started trembling. Steve had no idea what horrid expectation went through his mind and he's too afraid to know. "No, no, it's not whatever you're thinking." Steve said quickly. "I think you need some rest. Why don't you just sleep for the next ten hours?" The omega stared at him in dumbfounded disbelief.

"Sleep? For the next ten hours?" The omega asked, bewildered then his face changed to an understanding expression. "Oh okay, yeah I can do that."

"NO!" Steve nearly shouted when it clicked. "No, I'm not going to have sex with you at all. I mean that."

"So you're paying four grand to watch me sleep?" The omega said in a stronger, just a tad more sarcastic tone. Just the brink of how Tony would have sounded before he caught himself and folded his hands behind his back, down casting his eyes again. Steve had to smile a little. Tony said he was strong. Beaten but not broken.

"Yes, and I have my reasons. None that are harmful to you I swear. Trust me." Steve said knowing that he probably shouldn't because this omega had absolutely no reason to trust him whatsoever but he just had to say it. The omega's eyes shot up at him, wide and confused. He stayed quiet for a long time.

"Trust you?" The omega repeated and Steve nodded, reaching out to gently rub his cheek again. The guy jump a little and gave him a look. A silent pleading sort of look. "You shouldn't be gentle with me. It's cruel. It'll give me a false hope that the next John is just going to crush." Steve sighed sadly; the omega sounded so devastated that he wished he could save him tonight.

"I know you have no idea who I am and that it's scary a stranger, a client, would come to you and ask you to trust them but I need you to find just a little hope and hold on to it for the next few days. This will all be over very soon." Steve said as he took off his jacket and wrapped the omega's thin body on it because he was naked and it was freezing. Steve was chilled and he was fully clothed. The omega looked up at him as if he had lost his mind. "Please, just trust me. I'll be able to explain everything very soon."

The omega still looked bewildered but he still nodded a little. "I must be losing my mind." He said quietly as walked over to the bed and crawled in it.

"You won't regret this. I promise." Steve said tucking the covers over the omega's shoulders. "You actually mean a lot to me." The omega gave him the strangest look before he settled and relaxed in the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Years Ago

 _"A lot has changed Captain but sadly not this. A submissive above the age of seventeen still cannot live on their own. They must have an alpha."_ Fury had informed Steve about a day after he was thawed. Steve was in a car now. In the back seat watching the buildings fly by as the driver drove him to some destination that Steve wasn't even sure of. The beta sighed and contemplated just running away when the driver stopped at the next gas station. But they were long out the state of New York and really where would Steve go? And it wasn't like his new alpha could abuse him; the serum made Steve a force to be reckoned with. But then again Steve had never been claimed since he's had the serum. Doctor Erskine did say that the serum wouldn't disrupt his biology too much; Steve hoped to God pheromones wouldn't override the serums potency.

Steve sighed and leaned back on the seat. The driver was an alpha. Told Steve to call him Happy. The beta thought that was a weird name for an alpha but to each his own. And Happy was a really nice guy; didn't try to dominate Steve in the slightest. Then again Happy also said he worked for Mister Stark so maybe he just didn't want to piss off his boss.

 _"You're my idol so I'm not going to send you to some asshole. Mister Stark is one of the most honorable men I know. He'll take good care of you."_ Fury told him. Steve had mixed feelings about that. He didn't know if he should trust Fury or not. But up to then, Nick had been the kindest alpha Steve had met in his life so the beta was inclined to believe him.

"How much longer do we have?" Steve asked Happy as he drove into a gas station on the highway.

"Hours, we're heading to Miami." Happy said and Steve's jaw dropped.

"Florida?" Steve asked dumbfounded and Happy nodded, getting out the car. Steve's heart dropped a little. He didn't know he was going to be taken so far away from his home. Steve sighed and laid down on the back seat trying to just not think about anything. He wasn't aware he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes and found that it was night now. He sat up and looked out the window. They were in a city now. A big city with lots of people, lights, and businesses. Steve slumped back in his seat and watched as the buildings became less and less often as they started heading back to the highway.

"You haven't eaten in hours so I know you're hungry but we're almost there sir." Happy said and Steve suppressed a snort. An alpha called him sir. This was a first.

"Miami is close by?" Steve asked.

"We're in Miami. Mister Stark lives on the coast in a luxurious mansion. He has one in Malibu too but he figured he should keep you on the same coast." Happy said. Steve shrugged. At least this Stark guy seemed pretty decent. Happy had said nothing but nice things about his boss since they've met.

They drove the rest of the way in silence and finally they came up to a heavily lit, beautiful, and entirely too big mansion. Seriously, what did Stark do with all that extra space? Happy drove the car into the front driveway.

"We're here." Happy said and they both climbed out the car. Steve stopped and stretched. He had been sitting in that car for far too many hours.

"I know this has to be extremely intimidating for you." Happy said as he opened the trunk and grabbed Steve's single duffel bag. "But Mister Stark is a great guy. He won't mistreat you. He can be standoffish and an ass when you first meet him but that's just his defense. He's been through a lot." Happy had sincerely. Steve knew about Afghanistan but he had a feeling Happy was talking about something entirely different.

"Okay thanks Happy. You've been great. Will I see you again?" Steve asked because though he's been distant from the guy he was quite fond of him.

"Certainly sir, I'm always around." Happy said as he got back in the car, waving as he drove off. Steve waved back and turned to the huge home. Sighing, Steve walked up to the front door, pausing for a moment before he knocked. It didn't take long before the door opened and a handsome alpha opened it.

A boy.

Okay not really a boy but this kid couldn't have been more than sixteen. Which wasn't so bad, had Steve not been frozen for seventy years he would have been eighteen. But still it made things awkward. That or the fact that this was the guy Steve was forced to spend the rest of his life with and he had no choice in the matter. It was probably the latter.

"Hey you must be Steve." Mister Stark said holding out his hand with a warm smile. He had bright brown eyes and a unique goatee. He was very handsome. Well, if he turned out to be a complete ass at least he was nice to look at.

"Yes alpha." Steve said out of habit, already down casting his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not a dominating douche. You can call me Tony and don't drop your eyes. It makes me feel…awkward." The alpha, Tony, said in a way that made Steve curious.

"O-oh okay, Tony." Steve said as he walked into the house when Tony stepped to the side, letting him in. The house actually had a welcoming, homey atmosphere. Steve had thought there would be too much space for comfort but the living room looked very personal. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Tony said. The two stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other awkwardly and studyingly. "Um, you must be famished. I ordered you some food since I can't cook." Tony said and he started walking in the direction that Steve assumed was the kitchen. "Just drop your bag anywhere." Steve nodded and placed his bad against the wall and followed Tony. When he reached the kitchen he found eight plates filled with different kinds of food. There was Mexican, Chinese, Seafood, a couple of things that Steve couldn't place. "I didn't know what you would like so I ordered a little of everything. Just pick what you want and I'll put the rest in the refrigerator." Tony said and Steve nodded. Had he not been starving, Steve probably would have asked where his room was so he could just be alone and sulk but then he remembered that he belonged to Tony now. His room was probably Tony's room and the alpha probably wanted to... Well of course he did, Tony had to claim him and that could only be done through sex and knotting.

Steve chose the old fashioned steak, mash potatoes, and green beans.

Tony chucked, "I figured you'd chose that one but I wanted to give you a choice. Because you'll always have a choice. I just wanted you to know that." Tony said shyly, nervously but sincerely. Steve smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you Tony." Steve said and the alpha nodded.

"No problem. I know you're probably epically...culture shocked? And confused and whatever else so if you want to be alone, I totally understand. I can show you your room and you can eat in there." Tony said and Steve had to smile again. It seemed as though what everyone had been saying about Tony was completely true. Stark seemed like a sweetie pie. Of course he could be playing Steve but the beta didn't think he was.

"Actually I think I'd rather have your company." Steve said and Tony smiled, his big, beautiful brown eyes sparkling. He sat down beside Steve at the island and they just ate and talked all night. Steve was really glad he gave Tony a chance.

  



	4. Chapter 4

Present

Once the omega was tucked in bed, it didn't take two seconds for him to fall fast asleep. Steve wasn't surprised. Out of all the omegas Steve's seen here, this omega looked the most exhausted. And he probably was if he was he a customer favorite. Was probably always being hurt and bothered.

Steve watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so hopeless, so completely depressed. But taking the huge leap of faith in trusting Steve, even when he had absolutely no reason to, showed that maybe he still had a little hope left. Steve was praying so anyway.

Steve rubbed his cheek and looked around. The room was pretty simple. A bed, a dresser, and a door on the wall opposite of the window. Steve walked over to it and tried to twist the knob. As expected it was locked. Steve reached in his pocket and grabbed the lock pick he had. Once he picked the lock, he cracked the door open and peeked out. There was a long dark hall that looked like it went pass all the rooms. He opened the door and looked down the other way. That led further down the hall to another door. Steve could see a light shining underneath it and heard muffled voices drifting from behind it. He didn't want to bring the omega trouble so he quietly closed the door again and relocked it. Steve walked up to the window, looking around it. On the far right side there were two buttons. One with the label, Front Desk, above it and the other label said Obadiah. Steve found that very curious. He turned around to find the omega staring up at him. It was unexpected so Steve was startled a little. But the omega only looked at him curiously then motioned for him to come over, raising up on one arm a little.

At first Steve was cautious then he came to his senses, studying the omega. His skinny, bony frame. The omega barely had any muscle mass. It was obvious he was beyond underfed. When they did escape, he probably won't be able to walk too far for too long and running was pretty much out the question. This omega would have to come up with a miracle to do something harmful Steve and all his super-soldiered glory. The beta walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"I don't know why I trust you but I do." The omega started in a whisper. "But if I can't trust you, there's really nothing you can do to me that can be worse than what I've already lived through." Steve sighed sadly knowing that statement was far truer than he could ever believe. The omega nodded over to the wall where the buttons were embedded in the wall. "Front Desk gets you Peggy, that woman you met earlier. Obadiah is my pimp. He's viscous and he has connections to some very important and dangerous people. So if you plan on trying to be a hero or something, unless you're a major badass, I strongly advise you against it."

Steve nodded, "Completely understood but as it so happens, I am a major badass. I have a plan. I'm going to get you out of here. But it won't be until tomorrow. I have some powerful people on my side too." The omega stared up at him. It wasn't disbelief. It wasn't dismissive. He just looked exhausted and like he was moments from just giving up.

"What do you want to save me for? I have nothing and nobody." The omega said and Steve's heart broke into a million little pieces.

"You do have somebody. And he's been looking for you for a very long time. Where's that hope you were supposed to be holding on to?" Steve said sadly, knowing that the omega didn't think he has much to be hopeful for. Probably never knew what became of Tony. Steve couldn't even imagine having to live through that type of horror. The omega looked up at him curiously but didn't ask who had been searching for him. Probably was too afraid of the answer.

"You're not going to let this up are you?" The omega asked lying back down in the bed. Steve pulled the covers back over his shoulders shaking his head. "I've been in Repositories since I was twelve years old. I don't even know...the outside world is foreign to me." The omega said and Steve sighed sadly.

"You were supposed to be resting." Steve said rubbing the omega's cheek gently and this time the guy didn't jump.

"I am. I don't usually get to just lay here like this." The omega said looking up at him. "I'm usually being mounted."

"How did you end up here?" Steve asked because he knew this omega's father and he had been a seemingly decent alpha. Always treated Steve with the upmost respect. How did his son end up in a Repository? In sexual slavery.

"My parents traded me." The omega said and Steve died a little inside. He had hoped that wouldn't have been the answer. "They had seven children in all. I was the baby. My parents were pretty old when they had me, in their late forties. There is sixteen years between me and the second youngest. My siblings were all alphas and my parents didn't need or want another mouth to feed. Obadiah told them he's give them a hundred thousand dollars for me." The omega said sadly with a betrayed, forlorn look in his eyes. It was obvious that being sold by his parents still hurt him deeply after all these years. "Though he didn't keep up his end of the bargain so they pretty much gave me away for free." The omega said. He sounded so weary. He really did need the rest. "I'm the oldest whore here. All the others are just teens. Just babies." The omega said distractedly then took Steve's hand and put it on his stomach. It wasn't until now that Steve even noticed the bump there. It was small, barely there. "I would tell you to go save those poor darlings first but I don't want to lose another child." The omega said with something dark flashing in his eyes. Steve rubbed his stomach and couldn't help but smile a little at how excited Tony will be when he finds out the omega is pregnant. Of course he'll be completely heartbroken too. Devastated when he sees how the omega has been treated. "I don't even know who the sire is."

"That's not your fault. This is the very definition of not your fault and you're not a whore. You're a victim." Steve said because he couldn't find it in his heart to call any of these poor souls whores. They didn't want this. "And don't worry. I'm going to save them too. It will just take a little longer." Steve whispered and for the first time that night the omega smiled a little. Steve rubbed his cheek again. "Sleep. You're going to need all the sleep you can get, okay?" The omega nodded, settling in the bed again before he closed his eyes. When Steve figured he was asleep he went over the buttons beside the window and pressed the Front Desk one. Before long the woman, Peggy, opened the window and the curtain.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to get him in trouble?" She hissed angrily as she stepped in the room and Steve shook his head.

"No I need you to help me get him out of here. As well as the rest of the omegas." Steve said. She looked at him for a long time before she nodded.

"What do you need?" She asked. Steve looked around before he pulled her into a corner.

"I need the blueprints if this entire structure. I need to know how many alphas you have running this place and keeping guard. I need to know who Obadiah is. I need everything you know about this place." Steve whispered and she looked at him as if he lost his mind. "Can't do it? Too much?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I just thought you were joking when you said you were saving him. By the end of your time I'll have everything you asked for and more." Peggy said, looking over at the sleeping omega. In concern. In platonic love. "I've known him since he was a child. He's been through so much. Please don't hurt him."

"I won't. I promise." Steve said with all the honesty in the world. She gave him a small, grateful smile.

"Thank you." She said quietly before she walked out room closing the window behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a underage warning. Tony is sixteen and Steve is eighteen but no actual sex is described here.

One and A half Years Ago

Steve woke up with an arm around him, holding him close. The beta smiled and snuggled close to Tony who was still sleeping. He had been living with Tony for about six months now. Steve had been firmly determined to not pick up a relationship with Tony until at least his eighteenth birthday. But their scents and pheromones had another idea completely. When a submissive was open to a bond, a claim, with the alpha in their proximity their bodies reacted like wise and triggered a heat. Heats only happen when a submissive has found a suitable alpha. Tony proved to be suitable and he triggered Steve’s first heat.

But they didn’t end up having sex. Steve was still a little, a lot too shy for that still. He had too many ghost haunting him from too many painful experiences. So Tony just laid there beside him, holding him. Never doing anything Steve didn’t want him to do.

Tony will never understand how appreciative and grateful Steve was for that.

~

 _“But that’s unfair isn’t it.”_ Steve thought to himself as he cooked dinner later after his heat. He usually cooked unless they ate out or ordered something. It felt kind of strange being this domestic at their young ages but it also felt nice; it felt right. They had fallen into a routine about a week after Steve moved in. And since Steve had no one else, he tended to hang around Tony but the alpha didn’t seem to mind. He seemed to enjoy Steve's company. It wasn’t like Tony had many friends himself. Not a lot of people visited the house for anything other than business. _“Tony has been so kind. The least I could do is give him that.”_ Steve thought as he fixed two plates and carried them to Tony’s lab.

The alpha was working as usual.

“You know I just got around to adding it up.” Tony said without looking around when Steve walked into his lab. Tony could smell him. Triggering Steve’s heat meant that the beta had imprinted on him. So Tony was pretty much his unofficial alpha now. “But you must have been pretty young when you went into the military.”

Steve nodded and handed him his plate. “Yeah, I went in a month before my sixteenth birthday. I was trying to get out of a bad situation. I was forcefully claimed and a friend of mine found someone who could sneak me in. That’s how I got into Project: Rebirth. All my public records were falsified so that’s why the world thinks I’m twenty-seven and an alpha.” Steve explained and the alpha nodded in understanding.

“The world thinks I’m eighteen.” Tony said as he put his project down and sat beside Steve. He always made time for his beta. I, um…ended up on my own when I was ten.” Tony said vaguely. Steve’s heart ached in sympathy but from the way Tony said it, he didn’t think the alpha had been abandoned. “But you know: genius.” Tony said gesturing towards himself. “I come from a long line of geniuses. You actually met my grandfather, Howard Stark.” Steve nodded. He remembered Howard. He had been a kind alpha but he ended bankrupt somehow. Steve never knew how and he never asked Tony about it. It seems as though his grandson more than made up for it though. “I knew a little about the family business so I started trying to pick up the pieces of what was left when I was thirteen. I never knew my grandfather; he died long before I was born and I have no idea what happened to all his other children.” Vague. Tony was very vague and sad. There was something heartbreaking in this story. Something in the background. But Steve knew that if Tony wanted to talk about it, he would. In his own time. “But when I started the company again, I couldn’t say I was all of fifteen. I falsified documents that said I was seventeen. A legal adult in New York.”

That was the most Tony had shared about himself since Steve moved in.

“That’s sad. I ended up on my own when I was ten too.” Steve said trying to push that horrid memory out of his mind. It was something he tried not to think about. Tony stared at him for a moment. Studying his expression. Steve guessed. Tony just looked at him as if he was a puzzle he was piecing together. When Tony gave Steve a small fond smile, Steve figured he solved it.

“You remind me of him somehow. That which I remember.” Tony said quietly. More to himself rather than Steve. The beta looked at him curiously but didn’t ask. He had never been one to pry. Tony smiled a little more. “I’ve been searching of him for years. Ever since I got on my feet. But…he was moved. They keep moving. Every time I get a good lead on something it goes cold because they’re always moved. And there are so many different leads to follow. It’s like trying to find your way through a jungle inside a maze.” Tony said sadly. His face falling into a… God Steve didn’t even know but it was the most depressing sight he had seen in his life. Steve reached over to him and hugged him. Tony hugged him back tightly.

Steve wished he could say he had no idea what Tony was talking about but he did. Mostly because he’s been there himself.

“Thanks.” Tony whispered to him with a grateful smile as he reached on his lab table and handed Steve some files. Steve opened them and nodded. He probably should be shocked but he wasn’t. His suspicions had been confirmed and really, Tony didn’t need someone easily shocked, easily appalled. Tony needed someone who understood this world and was strong enough to deal with it. Someone who could help him find a solution.

“Then we’ll search for him together.” Steve said sincerely. Tony smiled.

“Thank you.” Tony said. Steve smiled and took Tony’s hand. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for a while. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It was reassuring. Silent promises being made between each other that made Steve willing to trust Tony with all his heart.

Tony cupped his face with his hand and leaned into him. Kissed him. Gently and chaste. Sweet and lingering. Steve was quickly lost in Tony’s lips. In his comforting hold when he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. It was a beautiful contrast to the other harsh treatments Steve had experienced in his life.

“I want you to claim me.” Steve said quietly and suddenly when they broke apart. The beta wasn’t even aware that was what he wanted until the words slipped past his lips. Tony’s expression never lost his calm but it did have the edges of surprise.

“You sure? You don’t have to do it for me.” Tony assured him and Steve nodded.

“I know. I want to.” Steve said then smiled. “I know I have a choice.” Tony smiled too and bumped their forehead together.

“Okay, I want you too. Let’s go upstairs.” Tony said and Steve nodded readily.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is probably pretty confused right now. But bare with me. It'll unravel soon.


	6. Chapter 6

“Have you decided yet?” Steve asked Peggy as she opened the door to the Repository and started leading him down the aisle towards the omega Steve came to save. Peggy took a deep breath and sighed, shaking her head. Halfway through, she turned to him.

"You know, I'm the one who patches them up afterward. When the clients have come and used them. I'm the one who sees them cry and hurt after some alpha tries break them. It's utterly heartbreaking. I don't think I could bear to watch it for much longer." She said woefully and dismally. "But if I don't do it then who will? Obadiah's men? Those bastards come in after I patch them up and hurt them all over again, right before business hours." Peggy said looking down the rest of the way at the omega standing in the window in concern. It wasn't until now that Steve realized that Peggy suffered right alongside the omegas. Having to witnessing the cruel and petrifying treatment of these poor omegas and not being able to do a damn thing about it was probably devastating. Then she had to play along with the clients. Pretend she didn't care about the poor things while inside she was probably screaming. That explained so much about the little Steve knew of Peggy.

"If you want to stay Peggy, I don't think he'll be angry with you." Steve said reassuringly. She sighed and looked up at him.

"That omega is practically my baby brother. I've seen him suffer through so much. I love him. So much. So I have to ask: are you going to hurt him? Because I don't want to hand him over to someone else who’s just going to abuse him even more." Peggy said desperately, vehemently. Steve sighed sadly.

"I will never do anything to harm your friend, your brother. I put that on my life." Steve said with all the sincere honesty in the world. She studied him for a long time before she nodded slowly and started walking down the aisle again. When they reached the omega's window, she swiped her key card over the sensor, stepping inside the room when the window opened. The omega looked up at her curiously when she immediately hugged him.

"You're not coming, are you?" He said hugging her back as tightly as his thin, weak arms could. She shook her head.

"I want to darling but-" she started but the omega cut her off.

"No, no that's fine. I'm glad. The others need you." The omega said looking up at her with a sad yet fond smile. "I'll be alright."

She sighed, "God, I hope so. I gave Steve my number. I want you to call me the moment you're safe. I want to hear your voice." She said quietly, obviously not wanting the wrong ears to hear. The omega nodded.

"I will. I promise." The omega said. Peggy nodded but continued to hold him for a long time. She finally, slowly, and begrudgingly pulled away.

"I love you." She said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." The omega answered, watching her sadly as she moved towards the window. Peggy sighed and hugged him one last time before she pulled away and stepped outside the window into the aisle. She waved as the window and curtain closed. When it did, the omega looked up at him. There was something indescribable yet vulnerable in his eyes.

"Will I get to see her again?" The omega asked and Steve nodded.

"Definitely." Steve said taking off the backpack he was wearing. He opened it and took out some clothes, handing them to the omega. "I know these probably won't fit but it's something." Steve said but the omega smiled gratefully yet sadly. He looked at the clothes in astonishment.

"I haven't worn clothes in years. Not since I was twelve years old." He said quietly and Steve heart broke entirely. But the smile the omega wore as he pulled the too big shirt on over his head and the way too big pants up to his waist mended Steve's heart back together. The pants were saggy but Steve was nothing if not prepared. He handed the omega a belt he had already cut down and poked some extra holes in it with a knife because he knew the original size would be too big to fit the omega's thin, narrow waist. The pants legs and shirt sleeves were also too long so Steve took a pair of scissors and cut them to the appropriate length. In the end there was more fabric that the omega wasn't wearing but he looked pretty dapper in his new clothes. The omega also looked extremely happy. Steve gave the omega a pair of shoes. He had no idea what size he wore so the beta had to guess but the Nikes he bought fit perfectly and snuggly on the omega's feet.

"How do you like it?" Steve asked when he was done. The omega looked down at himself happily. He didn't say anything he just hugged Steve.

"You have no idea." The omega whispered so quietly that Steve wasn't sure he heard him. The beta smiled sadly and rubbed his cheek.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Steve said because he long figured it would be easier if he carried the omega rather than the poor thing trying to walk or God forbid, run. He would probably fall apart if he tried. The omega reached his arms around his neck when Steve leaned down to him and the beta wrapped one of his arms under the omega's thighs, carrying him with one arm. It was like picking up air, the poor thing was so light.

The omega chuckled a little. "Am I heavy?"

Steve sighed. "Oh God, yes! It's like I'm carrying a thousand pounds." Steve said smiling when the omega glared at him jokingly. He walked over to the door, placing his ear up to it. When he didn't hear anything, he took the skeleton key that Peggy gave him yesterday and opened the door, cracking it and peeking out of it. He saw nothing but the dimly lit hall. He looked down the other side. The door he saw yesterday was open but the room was dark. Peggy said it would be since it was noon and all the guards were at lunch. Steve quietly stepped out into the hall, looking all around before he very quietly closed the door, locking it again. The omega started trembling and Steve rubbed his back in comfort.

"It's alright; I got you." Steve whispered in his ear and started walking in the direction opposite of the opened door. When he got to the end of the hall he turned left. Steve knew exactly where he was going. He had studied those blueprints until he would probably die before he forgot them.

The beta kept walking down halls and turning corners until he got to a door that had the name plaque: OBADIAH, nailed into it. When the omega saw it, he gave Steve the most depressed, betrayed look and started trembling again.

"Trust me." Steve whispered simply, walking up to the door and placing his ear against it. The omega stared at him in pure fear, before he relaxed just a tad in Steve's embrace. When the beta didn't hear anything, didn't see a light under the door, he quietly yet quickly slipped the key in the lock. Steve said a prayer before he opened the door.

He and the omega both sighed in relief when it was dark and empty. Steve quickly stepped in it and quietly closed the door behind them. He placed the omega down long enough to stuff a chair under the knob and them picked him up again. On the other side of the room, Obadiah had a window and Steve took the omega over to it so he could see outside. The omega gasped and pressed his face in the window.

"I haven't seen the sun in so long." The omega said sounding so heartbreakingly amazed. Steve smiled sadly and placed the omega on the floor. He took off his backpack and opened it, grabbing the rope he had stuffed in there. The beta checked the time. It was twelve fifteen. Peggy said Obadiah and his goons wouldn't be back until one.

Steve tied one end of the rope to Obadiah's thankfully heavy and sturdy desk and opened the window, throwing the other end of the rope out of it. He took out the gun he had in the backpack and stuffed in his jeans, tossing the backpack out the window. He was going to pick it up when they were on the ground.

"Climb on my back." Steve said, kneeling so the omega could do so. Once the omega climbed on his back, wrapping his arms around the beta's neck as tightly as he could, Steve started to climb out the window and down the side of the wall, using the rope. He was a little afraid that the omega would fall because his tight grip wasn't all that tight at all but they made it to the ground unscathed. Steve motioned for the omega to climb off his back, picking him up when he did so.

Then Steve ran because there was still some guards around on the other side of the Repository. Steve didn't run as fast as he could have because he didn't want to overwhelm the omega but made sure it would be hard for anyone to catch up with them if they were following.

Steve didn't stopped into they were in a heavily populated area. The omega was gripping on to him as tightly as his thin, weak fingers could and he was looking around frantically in an amazed, elated yet scared shitless manner. After looking all around them and making sure that no one was following them, Steve ducked into a coffee shop with slow business. Only three people were in there and it wasn't too big so the omega wouldn't be overwhelmed. The beta placed the omega in a chair then knelt down to his level.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked him, rubbing his cheek. The omega just stared at him in shock before he started crying and hugged Steve.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I'm free!"


	7. Chapter 7

One Year Ago

Tony was at work. Steve made him go. Had it been up to the alpha, he probably would just work from his lab but the company needed to their CEO there to run things. It was the responsible thing to do. Especially since Tony went through so much to restart the company.

Steve was home cooking lunch and cleaning. He had never thought he would end up being so domesticated. They were married now; they got married a month ago. The beta always assumed that after the serum he would never date, never become a mate. But now that he was he didn’t mind it. Actually enjoyed it. Steve had always been taught that mates were supposed to be homebodies and follow every rule an alpha threw at them but Tony was completely different. He pretty much let Steve do whatever he wanted as long as it wasn’t something self-harmful. Tony let Steve work. The beta hadn’t expected that, didn’t even know submissives were allowed to work now but he was glad that they could. If Steve had been forced to just sit in the house like he would have been in the forties, he would have lost his mind.

Though, Tony wasn’t exactly thrilled about the type of career Steve chose. The beta worked for SHIELD. He was an agent. Tony was too so they often worked missions together but the alpha would become leery if Steve had to work a mission alone. When Steve first started eight months ago, Tony wasn’t so concerned about him but Steve got kidnapped once and held captive for a couple of weeks. Steve was alright. His captors hadn’t done anything more than try to beat some information out of him. That wasn’t too much of a problem because Steve had a high pain tolerance and he healed extremely quickly but Tony freaked completely. Understandably. Not being able to find his beta reminded Tony too much about not being able to find the omega. Tony almost made him find another job but after a day of Steve’s kvetching, the alpha relented.

He did make Steve find a partner though. Tony went through every agent at SHIELD looking for the right guy. They had been searching for another beta but Tony ended up picking an alpha: Sam Wilson. Tony made him jump through several, ridiculous hoops before letting him be Steve’s partner but the two alphas grew on each other. They were good friends now.

Steve finished cooking and packed the food. He was going drop by Tony’s SI office before he headed to SHIELD. He needed to tell Tony that he would be going on an extended mission. Might take months. The alpha would no doubt be very upset but there was nothing that could calm Tony quicker than a plate of food.

~

“You’re up to something.” Tony joked when Steve walked into his huge office. Steve laughed and walked over to him, giving him a hug and kiss. When he was on the other side his desk, Steve could see that Tony was playing some World of Warcraft. His desk was stacked with unfinished paperwork. Well at least he was _at_ work.

“Are you busy?” Steve asked, motioning toward the incomplete documents on his desk. Tony shrugged, shaking his head.

“Even if it was, I would make time for you.” Tony said helping Steve unpack the lunch. “Let me guess, you’re going on a long mission.” Of course he would hit the nail on the head. Steve and Tony had gotten to know each other extremely well. More than. Steve wasn’t sure when they fell so deeply in love but they had and they could read each other nonverbally.

“Yes.” Steve searching Tony’s face. People tended to take their closeness to mean that they were the perfect couple and that they didn’t disagree about anything. Nobody was perfect and they certainly argued. It was these types of things that usually led to their occasional arguments. “But I’ll be with Sam. It’s nothing really life threatening. We’re just going to search for the Winter Soldier.”

“Bucky.” Tony said moving to the other side of his desk to sit beside Steve. The beta nodded. “Who is brainwashed by Hydra, the people who have tried to kill you multiple times this month alone.” Steve sighed and nodded.

“But the people who were controlling him are dead now. So he’s just aimlessly roaming around. I can’t just leave him out there all alone.” Steve said hoping Tony wouldn’t say something insane like he wasn’t going to allow Steve to go. Tony should know him well enough now to know that would end with Steve disregarding him completely. Tony just stared at him. “And Sam’s coming with me so I won’t be alone.” Steve repeated; Tony sat back in his chair and continued to stare at him. It wasn’t just a blank stare either. It was a warning look.

“How long will you be gone?” Tony spoke at last. That was the question Steve had been hoping to avoid.

“I don’t know. Months, maybe a year – But I don’t want to be separated from you that long.” Steve said quickly before Tony could interject. “So I was thinking, when you aren’t busy with your company, you could meet up with us sometimes and help us out.” Tony nodded slowly, obviously in thought. “Also, when I was doing some research, I came across the name Obadiah Stane.” Tony’s face lit up with interest.

“How? Is he Hydra?” Tony asked anxiously, sitting up in interest.

“Not specifically. He works with them. I don’t know why or what he does for them but it does have something to do with sexual slavery.” Steve said. Tony nodded, rising to his feet and pacing.

“Well then fuck the company. I’m coming with you.” Tony said. Steve figured the alpha would when he first brought up the mission. But then who would run the company? Who would protect the east coast? There weren’t that many superheroes around. Civilians depended heavily on the few that were around. Steve opened his mouth to protest but Tony shot him a look that screamed: nonnegotiable. Steve sighed.

“What if some psycho decides he wants to try and wreak havoc?” Steve said instead. Tony shrugged indifferently. “One of us needs to stay here babe. There’s no one else on the east coast. I’ll stay in constant contact and you can meet up with us at least once a month.”

“But what if something major happens and I’m not close to you?” Tony said in concern. He always brought this up before letting Steve go on an extended mission.

“That’s the chance we take we take in the superhero business. I feel the same way when you go on solo missions.” Steve said like he did every time. “But you go all alpha, dominating on me.” Steve said snidely. More an afterthought to himself than for Tony’s ears but from the look Tony gave him, the alpha heard him. This is usually where they argue, depending on the day and the moment.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked. He sounded more concerned than upset.

Steve shrugged, “It’s just that…When you go on solo missions, you just get your stuff and tell me you’re leaving. I don’t even get a say so or hell, a warning. If I were to do that, you would lose your mind.” Steve said and Tony blinked in surprise. But Tony didn’t say anything at first, which meant that he was thinking about it.

“I…I just-I,” Tony stammered at first then shook his head. “I’m an alpha, that’s different. You can get hurt.” Tony said and Steve suppressed a scoff. “Serum and all, you can still go into heat. What if you were to go into heat during a mission? You would be extremely vulnerable.”

“Outside your suit, you’re vulnerable. And you have gone on plenty of missions without your suit. Completely alone. Don’t you think that worried me? And I don’t even go on missions when I’m in heat.” Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Your heats are monthly; you’re going to be gone for a year-”

“Maybe a year.” Steve cut in.

“What are you going to do during those three days? What if you’re not in a safe environment when it hits?” Tony continued as if he hadn’t said a word.

“Hence you’re meeting up with us once a month.” Steve said. “I always plan ahead. You know that.” Tony sighed and just stared at him for a moment before reaching over to Steve and rubbing his cheek.

“I hate not knowing where you are.” Tony said quietly. Steve sighed sadly. The beta knew that, knew it reminded Tony about the omega.

“You always know where I am. You put a tracker in our wedding ring. And I always call you and tell you where I am and what I’m doing when I’m away on missions.” Steve reassured him. Tony nodded slowly.

“When would you be leaving?” Tony asked.

“Four days.” Steve answered and Tony nodded, staying quiet for a moment.

“You’re right.” Tony said suddenly. Steve’s brow burrowed in confusion. He didn’t know what Tony was talking about. “I do just take off without giving you much warning and it’s unfair. I’m sorry and it won’t happen again.” Tony said sincerely. Steve smiled wide and gratefully. “That’s not going to make me any less protective though.”

Steve chuckled, “I didn’t think it would.”

Tony smiled, “So of course you know I’m taking the next three days off. I’m not going to work twelve hour days when you’re going to be leaving so soon for so long.”

“That’s true. Though, I still think you just want a reason to not come to work.” Steve said and Tony laughed.

“You know me too well Stevie.”


	8. Chapter 8

The omega was on the phone with Peggy, excitedly telling her about things everyone else took for granted while he looked out the window in frantic amazement. The omega told her about the sun and how warm it was against his skin. He told her about sidewalks, about what people looked like and the clothing they wore. He told her about breathing outside air. How it seemed different than the stale air in the Repository. When he begrudgingly said his goodbyes, the omega handed Steve the cellphone.

"Some johns would come through with their phones but I've never had a chance to use one." The omega said in excitement. Steve looked at the cell phone and smiled. Tony made it by hand. But he wasn't going to tell the omega that yet. He didn't want to overwhelm the poor thing too much. And he was certainly started to get over excited, still had his face pressed against the window.

"I'm going to go grab you something to eat." Steve told him. The omega turned and looked around the shop. There were two alpha customers and the beta cashier. He grabbed Steve's hand just as the beta turned around.

"Don't leave me." The omega said in the most fearful voice. Steve nodded and picked him up, carrying him to the display cases. To anyone else it, the omega probably looked terminally ill. Ill? Now that Steve was thinking about it, he should probably take the omega to a doctor. Especially since he's pregnant.

The omega stared down at the assorted pastries in the display case in awe. Awe that turned into some sort of intimidation. Steve didn't know if he should ask the omega what he wanted or chose for him...Or get one of each and let the omega try each one.

"My mom used to bake brownies." The omega said suddenly, quietly. "I used to watch her bake them when I was a boy." He sounded so sad and betrayed and forlorn. Steve rubbed his cheek in comfort.

"You want a brownie." Steve asked. The omega looked at the cases sadly for a moment before he shook his head. Steve looked at the options. He knew the omega probably wouldn't be able to eat too much with being underfed for so many, too many years so he figured he should get something small. "Do you know what you want?" The omega shook his head again.

"There are so many choices." The omega said quietly. Steve nodded and pointed at a blueberry scone. It was the smallest thing in the coffee shop's display case. It was the perfect size. "That looks good. You want the blueberry one?" Steve asked. There were other flavors of scones too: strawberry, cream cheese, raisin. But Tony's favorite was blueberry. Steve suggested it automatically forgetting that the omega might be a fan of something else.

The omega smiled a little and sadly, "Blueberry was my favorite...I don't even know what I like anymore."

Steve sighed, "Why don't we give it a go?" The omega nodded. Steve got the cashiers attention and told her which pastries he wanted. The omega looked at the beta cashier warily and gripped Steve's shirt with his bony fingers. Steve rubbed his cheek to try and calm him.

Once Steve paid for it, the cashier put the two scones in a bag along with the two bottles of water Steve bought and handed it to him. Just as Steve turned around to head back out the shop, a tall and broad alpha came up to them. He leered down at the omega, smiling a wicked, lascivious smile.

"Well, well, I can't believe I actually found an omega. Ain't you darling? Why don't you just leave that knotslut beta alone and come over here to me." The guy said completely unashamed. The omega startled and started trembling violently, burying his face in Steve's shoulder. Steve sneered at the alpha. The last thing the poor thing needed was some sexist asshole posing a threat. It was too soon and too close to the prison the omega just left. Had Tony been there, he would have punched this bastard in the face. Had the omega not been there, Steve would have punched this bastard in the face. But the poor thing has already had too much excitement for one day. He was too unwell to be so overwhelmed.

"I'm only going to tell you this once and only once." Steve growled at him, "Leave! And don't bother us again." Steve said forcefully. The alpha scoffed and stepped in his face.

"Listen you beta bitch, I don't know who you think you are but you better find some goddam respect before I fuck it into you!" The alpha growled at him, throwing some dominating pheromones Steve's way.

A bully. Steve didn't like bullies.

And as much as Steve wanted to retaliate he had to think about the omega in his arm. He was so, extremely scared. He didn't need to see a huge blow up. He didn't need to see a beta become violent. The poor thing had probably seen plenty of that back at the Repository.

So instead of wrapping his hands around this alpha's neck, Steve just shoved him out the way with enough force to warn him to stay away and continued to walk towards the door. The surprised and fearful look left on the alpha's face made Steve smile victoriously. The omega let out a small sigh of relief and looked up at Steve. He didn't look up at Steve in fear; he looked up at him with a newfound trust. But he was still afraid. Steve could tell by the tense line his thin should made.

"It's alright. I got you. I'll keep you safe." Steve promised sincerely. The omega nodded slowly and leaned his head on Steve's shoulder, completely relaxed. Steve couldn't help but smile.

When they walked out the coffee shop, Steve reached into the bag and grabbed the omega's scone, handing it to him. The omega looked at it curiously before he sniffed it. Steve guessed it smelled alright when the omega shrugged and took a small, experimental nibble. He jumped a little.

"It has a lot of sugar." The omega said with a smile. "It's been years since I've tasted sugar." He took a bigger bite and jumped a little again. The beta was tempted to ask what they had been feeding him in the Repository before Steve came to his senses. There was no way in a million years Steve would ever want to know. Though Steve doubted the scone had a lot of sugar in it. The omega's taste buds were probably so underused that it was just strong to him.

Steve kept walking until they reached a park. The beta decided to walk through it and let the omega look around. The poor thing was fascinated by everything around him. There was so much he hasn't seen since he was twelve or he just had never seen at all. When they reached a huge, beautiful fountain, Steve walked over to it and sat down beside it so the omega could put his hands in the water. He was getting tired. Steve could tell by the way his movements were becoming languid and his eyes were becoming lidded.

But this was just a rest stop and Steve hated to trek the poor omega all around town but he had to get him to a doctor. And Steve knew exactly where he could find one.


	9. Chapter 9

Six Months Ago

_“Have you found them?”_ Tony asked the second he answered the phone. Steve was calling him for his daily check-up because if he didn’t, Tony might just level the United States looking for him.

“I found Bucky.” Steve said in excitement. He was standing outside Bucky’s hospital room waiting for the doctors and nurses to finish running tests on him. Tony cheered on the other line.

_“Is he okay? Did he remember you?”_ Tony asked in concerned excitement.

“Yeah, in the end he did remember me. He’s okay and stable. The doctors said his recovery will take a long time though.” Steve said with a hint of sorrow. But he was glad to have finally caught up with Bucky. His friend had given him and Sam a hell of a run. All the way from New York to Southern California.

_“Great, I’m so happy for you. So are you heading home now? I’ve been going through withdrawals.”_ Tony said sounding very much like a kicked puppy. Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly. They still saw each other monthly but Steve did still miss his alpha. _“And you can bring Bucky. We have a plethora of rooms here in the mansion. He can stay here.”_ Tony offered. Steve smiled gratefully.

“Tony, that’s so sweet, thank you.” Steve said and took a deep breathe before he continued. Tony wasn’t going to like the next part. “But I have to stay for a while.”

_“WHAT! WHY?!”_ Tony shrieked in his ear.

“Because I found him.” Steve said and Tony got really quiet on the other line.

_“You found him? Are you sure? I mean…Last I heard, he was still in New York…Then again that was so many years ago.”_ Tony said quietly, sadly, but hopefully. _“Are you sure it was him?”_

“Yes Tony, I’m sure. You look a lot like him. And all the Intel I gathered on him proves it, all points back to the same omega back in New York.” Steve said and Tony got quiet again.

_“So what are you going to do?”_ Tony asked finally and quietly. _“I mean, are you going to keep Bucky-”_

“No, Sam is going to take Bucky back to New York and I’m going to stay here.” Steve said “Then he’s going to come back and join me.”

_“You’re going to be alone?!”_ Tony asked in concern.

“Yeah but only for a week. I’ll be fine.” Steve answered hoping Tony wouldn’t read too much into this. But of course he did.

_“But, I mean, he’s a prostitute. He’s not in any safe environment for a submissive. And how did you even find him?”_ Tony asked, his voice starting to sound anxious. Steve sighed.

“Hydra had gotten their hands on Bucky again. Obadiah was letting them use his Repository as a hideout. In return, Hydra kept the Feds and police out their hair.” Steve said.

_“So not only are you going to march into a Repository alone, but you’re going to march into a Repository swimming with Hydra. Am I correct?”_ Tony snapped and Steve winced. _“What a minute, Bucky was at a Repository? Did they…Is he…”_ Tony trailed off but Steve knew what he was trying to ask.

“Bucky is an alpha. That alpha who used to always protect me back in the day.” Steve said and Tony let out a sigh of relief.

_“Oh, that’s why you were so bent on finding him.”_ Tony said. Steve wondered why he hadn’t just told his alpha that in the beginning. It would have made a lot of things easier for Tony to understand. _“But darling, I’m not too fond of you doing this by yourself. I mean, I know your heat is still three weeks off but I’m still worried.”_

“I’m not going to pursue baby. I’m just going to get a good understanding of the situation and then create a plan. I don’t want to stroll into a sexist alpha dominated area either. But I have to find him. For you.” Steve said sincerely. Tony sighed.

_“Okay, but when you do gather Intel, don’t do anything. Just wait for me to get there. It might take a while because Rhodey got a lead on that terrorist I was telling you about, The Mandarin.”_

“Okay babe, I won’t.” Steve said. He may or may not have been lying.

_“Ah-no, I’ve fallen for this trick before. Promise me you won’t take any actions until I get there.”_ Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes.

“I promise.” Steve said.

_“Okay thank you…What did he look like? Was he…Did he look alright?”_ Tony asked. His voice sounded so completely shattered and so completely sanguine at the exact same time. Steve paused. He didn’t want to tell Tony what the omega looked like. Didn’t want to tell him that he looked depressed and desolate. That he was so skeletal and starved. It was the most depressing thing that Steve had ever seen in his life and there was no way he could ever tell Tony that.

“He actually looked pretty good. I didn’t get to get close but he looked alright.” Steve completely lied, trying to sound as believable and casual as he could.

_“Yeah?”_ Tony asked and Steve couldn’t quite place his voice.

“Yep.” Was Steve’s simple reply.

_“He looked like hell, didn’t he?”_ Tony said grimly, bitterly. His voice strained. Steve had never heard him sound this…broken before. Steve closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall in the hospital hall.

“He’ll be alright baby, I promise. We’re going to save him, okay?” Steve reassured him, promised him. Tony took a deep breath.

_“Okay…Okay, babe. Thank you. I love you.”_ Tony said and Steve smiled sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not hated for this chapter.

"Man, where the hell have you been! I've been calling you; trying to track your ass all around the city. Then you just call and act like everything's alright." Sam yelled at Steve through the car window when he drove up to the park Steve was in. Then he belatedly noticed the trembling omega in Steve's arms. "You didn't!" Sam growled at him and Steve sighed. He knew Sam would be thoroughly pissed when Steve finally got back in contact with him. But this rescue mission had to be done submissive to submissive.

"It's alright. Sam's a good guy. I'm not going to bring around anyone who would hurt you." Steve told the scared omega who eyed Sam warily but only nodded a little. Steve put him in the back seat of the car. He was going to sit in the front beside Sam but the omega gave him an abandoned, forlorn look so Steve sat in the back beside him. Steve chanced a glance at Sam who was glaring at him expectantly through the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry. I know you were worried but we have bigger fish to fry. Drive." Sam's brow furrowed on confusion but he immediately drove off into traffic. "I always have a plan, you know that right?"

"I know you better get to a point." Was Sam's snipped reply. He was really pissed. Understandably. The omega startled a little and scooted close to Steve.

"They're abused omegas Sam. Do you really think they would trust an alpha claiming to be their savior?" Steve asked, quirking an eyebrow. The omega shook his head fervently.

Sam sighed looking at the omega curiously, "Hey little guy, I didn't mean to scare you." Sam said in a kind tone.

"I'm a grown man." Was the omega's quiet response. It wasn't sarcastic. It was said informatively. Matter-of-factly. "I'm thirty-two." When Sam stopped at a traffic light, he looked back at him.

"Well shit, you are. At first I thought you were sixteen." Sam said. The omega nodded understandably, still eying Sam warily. But he was handling the first alpha he met outside the Repository really well. "Sooo, you just walked into an Omega Repository and grabbed this omega and walked out."

"Howard. My name is Howard." The omega said quietly.

"Howard. I'm sorry. I should have asked you your name." Sam said sincerely. The omega's brow furrowed and he looked at Sam strangely. "So you went and grabbed Howard and then just walked out." Sam finished. The unspoken ‘why’ lingering in the air. Tony never told Sam about Howard. Barely told Steve about it so the beta didn't know their full story.

"I'll explain later but right now I need to get over to Banner's office. And stay in heavily populated areas. We're being followed." Steve said thinking Howard would be bothered by that last bit when he looked up at Steve.

"He apologized." Howard said quietly. "An alpha has never apologized to me before." Steve saw the look of sympathy and heartache cover Sam's face.

"Not all of us are assholes." Sam said. Howard looked up at him and smiled a little, nodding. Steve was just glad he was too distracted to catch on to the being followed part. Or maybe he did catch it and elected to ignore it. That seemed like something Howard would do. "It's going to take a while for us to get to Banner's office. He's like five cities away. And it will take us even longer since I'm going to take the routes with the heaviest traffic. So are these new friends of yours going to catch us hell if I stop for a bathroom break?"

Steve shook his head, "I doubt it. These men aren't Hydra. Just Obadiah's goons." Howard tensed a little at hearing Obadiah's name. Steve rubbed his cheek in comfort.

"Awesome, in that case I'm going to grab some grub too." Sam said as he pulled into a gas station on the side of the road, just before the highway. "Y'all want something?" He said looking back at them, frowning at Howard. "I know Steve can eat but you might something small." Sam said to Howard who chuckled a little, with a small, fond smile.

"I'm okay, Steve bought me a scone." Howard said taking the treat out the bag and looking at it like it was the best thing in the world.

"No strings attached." Sam added suddenly. "I would never...You don't have to worry about me creeping on you." Howard smiled a little more and nodded.

"I know." He said quietly. Sam nodded and got out the car. "He seems very kind." Howard said as he took a bite out of his scone, still jumping a little.

Steve smiled. “He is. You don’t have to be afraid of him.

“I know.” Howard said with a slight smile that faltered. "You know I'm named after my father." Howard said quietly, suddenly, looking down at the treat in his hand as if it brought about a memory. "I was the only boy my parents had and my father was proud of that but then I presented." The omega shrugged sadly. "I guess he wasn't all that proud of me after all." Steve sighed and wrapped an arm around him.

"He should have been; you're strong." Steve said, successfully holding back the 'just like Tony' that threatened to slip past his lips. Howard's day had been too overexciting to add that shock to the list. Howard looked up at him curiously, opening his mouth and then closing it again. Steve wondered what he was going to say but didn't bring it up. Taken by how exhausted Howard looked. Well, even more exhausted than he did when Steve first met him. "We have several hours ahead of us. Why don't you try to catch some sleep, alright?" Howard nodded and leaned into Steve's chest. The beta took off his jacket and wrapped it around Howard. Steve was so big and the omega was so small that it almost fit around his whole frail body. It didn't take long for the poor thing to fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to explain this, the Howard mentioned before was Howard Stark Sr. See the tags


	11. Chapter 11

Five Months Ago

“You kept your promise. You didn’t go to that Repository. I’m actually impressed.” Tony said as he went through the research Steve gathered on Obadiah and his associates. The alpha was sitting on the couch in Steve’s huge, luxurious, hotel room. The beta was kneeling in front of him, his head resting on his folded arms in Tony’s lap. Tony didn’t require any submissive actions from Steve whatsoever; he just did it because he wanted to. It felt right. Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair with one hand and read through the files with his other.

“Of course I did, I always keep my promises to you.” Steve said and it was true. He kept all his promises to Tony it just so happened that sometimes he found loopholes in those promises that allowed him to go around it. Was that Steve’s fault?

Tony chuckled, “You’ve been taking care of yourself, right? Eating and sleeping regularly?” Tony asked as Steve knew he would eventually.

“Yes, better than you take care of yourself.” Steve said with a fond eye roll. Tony snorted.

“Sometimes you work just as hard as I do. Do the whole ‘not eating or sleeping until the problem is solved’ gambit.” Tony said and Steve playfully glared at him. But he couldn’t deny it because it was true. “No one has hurt you, have they?” Tony asked as he always did when he saw or spoke to Steve during a mission. Steve shook his head. Tony smiled and rubbed his cheek. “Good.” Tony said as he picked up a file and started reading through it. “So they moved again. Up north to Sacramento.” Tony said with a downhearted sigh.

“Yeah but we don’t have to search too hard for them this time. I got a friend up there and she’s going undercover for me.” Steve said.

“Sharon?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. “I hope she doesn’t get too close. She’s a beta too.”

“But it’s an Omega Repository.” Steve said and Tony nodded in understanding. It meant that betas weren’t being targeted. As long as they weren’t seen as a threat, that is. That’s why Tony was always leery about letting Steve go to one.

“But by the time we get up there, they’ll probably be moved again. It seems like every time we get close, Obadiah moves them. I swear I’m going to kill him when I finally do catch him.” Tony said sounding every bit of discouraged with a strange mix of determined.

“Well save him really soon baby.” Steve said hopefully, taking Tony’s hand and kissing his palm. He didn’t like seeing his alpha upset. Tony smiled down at him sadly, rubbing his cheek.

“I hope so. I haven’t seen him in so long. Not since I was ten. And I’m starting forget some things. Things that I should never be able to forget. Like, he used to call me by a pet name but I can’t remember what it was. And it’s so simple, starts with a B…And his voice…Sometimes I can hear it. It’s crystal clear in my mind and I can hear him saying my name, telling me that he’ll take care of me. That he’ll always try to protect me.” Tony was getting a far off look in his eyes; he was looking at Steve directly but he wasn’t there. Tony was back in a fading memory. And his voice was so remorseful, so damn sad. “And sometimes I can’t place it-I just can’t remember what his voice used to sound like. How could I forget something like that?” Tony said as if it were his fault. As if he had something to feel guilty about. Steve moved up to sit beside Tony, cradling his alpha’s face in his hands, their foreheads touching.

Steve wasn’t going to bother with telling Tony it wasn’t his fault. That would have no affect at all, Tony wouldn’t believe him. That’s wasn’t how he could reach Tony.

“But you remember other things Tony. You’ve told me some of the things you remember.” Steve tried to reassure him. “How he used to sing you to sleep. How he used to hold you when you were scared. You told me that he used to smile sometimes. He told you that you gave him something to smile about.” Steve said staring into Tony’s sad, hurt eyes. “He used to tell you, you had innocent eyes that sparkled. Remember when you told me that?” Steve said wiping a few tears from Tony’s eyes. He knew is alpha didn’t like to cry. Always thought it made him weak. Tony nodded a little then smiled a sad, small smile.

“Bambi.” Tony said suddenly with a hint of hope. “He used to call me bambi because I had big, brown eyes.” Steve smiled sadly and nodded.

“See you do remember. It just takes a moment sometimes. That’s only human baby.” Steve said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Tony nodded sadly, wrapping his arms around Steve.

“Yeah I guess.” Tony said quietly but he didn’t sound as depressed as he did before. Steve counted it as improvement.

Steve smiled a little, “Now let’s go find your dad, huh?” Tony smiled and nodded gratefully. Tony wasn’t one who wallowed in self-pity. Neither was Steve. They both had fucked up pasts but they didn’t allow each other to sulk about it. Shit happened back when and they tried their best to either deal with it or forget it and move on. Sulking certainly didn’t help anything.

“Thanks babe. That’s why I love you.” Tony said.

“I love you too babe.” Steve said, lying his head on Tony’s shoulder, rubbing his alpha’s back in comfort.

“Do you want children?” Tony asked suddenly, making Steve’s eyes shoot up at him in shock and confusion. The question came completely out of the blue.

“Um, what?” Steve asked, surprised he didn’t stammer. They had never talked about children before. They were both really too young for that sort of responsibility.

“No not now, hopefully not for at least the next ten years but…Do you?” Tony asked and Steve just looked at him in stunned silence for a moment before it clicked. Steve was about a day from his monthly heat. His preheat must have started and released a scent. Being a male beta meant that he was only fertile during heats so the pheromones his body released tended make alpha’s more breed-minded. Though Tony had never mentioned children before when he was in pre-heat so this caught Steve off-guard.

“One day, yeah.” Steve said looking at Tony curiously, trying to remember if took those damn birth control pills he was supposed to take every month. It was hard to remember things like that when he was trying to track down abused omegas.

Tony sniffed his neck, “I think you forgot to take your pills. Your scent is different this time. Sweeter. More alluring.” Tony said, pulling Steve close to him. Possessively. So yeah, pre-heat. Steve sighed and put all gathered all the files and bits of research he had given Tony because from the way Tony was pawing him there really wasn’t going to be too much work done.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce Banner was a fellow SHIELD agent. A fellow superhero. The west coast was his territory. He was also a doctor. That’s why Steve needed to take Howard to him. It didn't take as long to arrive at Bruce's as Steve had expected and if anyone could keep up with Sam’s insane driving then they deserved to catch up them. When they drove up to Bruce's practice, he was just walking out the door. The doctor stopped and looked at the car warily and curiously as Sam drove up beside him on the street.

“Doctor Banner.” Steve said as he jumped out the car. When the doctor saw him, his face lifted from concern to pleasant recognition.

“Oh, Steve!? You had me worried there.” Bruce said with a confused yet kind smile. They had worked together in the past. Tony and he got along famously but because of the distance they really haven’t had the chance to become good friends. “What brings you here to the west coast?” Steve took a deep breath and gently picked up the still sleeping omega and carried him out the car. “Is that an omega?”

Steve nodded, “His name is Howard. This is Tony’s breeder. He’s been in a Repository for twenty years so he’s pretty…” Steve trailed off. He didn’t need to try and explain it. Just looking at Howard was all that was needed. Bruce nodded hastily, looking every bit of bewildered, and reopened his practice door.

“Alright, come one in. Sam, it’s always a pleasure.” Bruce said smiling at Sam when the alpha came back around the corner. He had gone to park the car in the parking lot.

“Hey Bruce, good to see you again.” Sam said, following the doctor with Steve as he led them inside his building and to the back where his medical rooms were. Steve laid the omega on the medical bed and gently patted his cheek.

“Hey Howard, wake up for me.” Steve said. The omega started to stir, fluttering his sleepy eyes open then immediately widening with fear before he really noticed Steve and calmed down. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re safe.” Steve said, sitting beside Howard on the bed. The omega nodded sluggishly; it was evident that he was still so tired. “Hey, my friend here, Bruce,” Steve said pointing to the brunet. “He’s a doctor. I need him to check on you and make sure you’re okay.” Howard’s glanced up to Bruce who smiled at him kindly. Bruce was an alpha so Steve expected the omega to tense the way he did but he didn’t expect the immediate terror that filled Howard’s eyes and he gave Steve a look that looked both betrayed and trusting. “Have you seen a doctor before?” Steve asked and Howard nodded, putting a hand over his stomach. Steve’s heart fell, rubbing Howard’s cheek to try and calm him.

“Oh no, no, I would never do that to you.” Bruce said quickly and sincerely, his voice sounding shocked and alarmed. Sam looked just as horrified as Bruce. Howard’s eye’s flickered to the doctor then back at Steve.

“He’s telling the truth. He’s a good guy. I trust him and I wouldn’t let him hurt you anyway, okay?” Steve said honestly. Howard nodded and started to slowly calm down.

“Are you pregnant now?” Bruce asked softly while he pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Howard nodded. “Do you know how far along you are?"

“Around three months?” Howard said quietly, tensing again when Bruce moved towards him but he was handling it all really well. The doctor gently rubbed his cheek and Howard startled a little.

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you and I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do. I just need to make sure you’re not too sick.” Bruce said in a kind tone and Howard chuckled slightly.

“Do I look that bad?” Howard said, gradually calming.

“No, you actually look pretty good. But you are malnourished and your eyes are slightly red. I want to make sure that you don't have a disease or infection or anything. So, I'm going to take some blood so I can do some test." Bruce explained, going trough his cabinets, and grabbing the materials needed. Howard looked at Steve who nodded.

"Okay" Howard said, holding out his arm when Bruce motioned for him to. The doctor sterilized an area on the omega's arm before stuck a needle in. Howard didn't even flinched when he did. Steve looked on in concern, hoping Bruce wouldn't take too much blood. Howard looked like he needed every ounce. The doctor took two vials of his blood then set them aside.

"Okay, good," Bruce said with a hint is concern in his voice. "So now, since you're pregnant and just came from a repository, I need to take a look at your…omega parts." Bruce said. "But I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I won't even check if you don't want me to." Bruce added quickly. Howard just looked up at him warily and nodded a little.

"To make sure my baby is okay?" Howard asked and Bruce nodded. "Okay." Bruce reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed a medical gown for him.

"Ah, man I'ma step outside then." Sam said and left before anything could even be said.

"I should step out too." Bruce said when Howard sat up and took off his shirt.

"Aren't you going to see it all anyway?" Howard asked, standing on the floor and lowering his pants. Bruce quickly turned around and shrugged.

"Fair enough." Bruce said. Steve turned his head too though seeing Howard naked wasn't new to him. Wasn't that weird? Steve has seen his father-in-law naked.

When Howard put on the gown, he told Bruce he was ready and sat back on the medical bed, laying down on his back. He was scared. Steve could tell by the way he was starting to tremble. It was reminded Steve of the first time a doctor checked him out after his first traumatic experience.

"It's alright. I got you." Steve told Howard, taking his hand. The omega looked up at him, smiling a small, grateful smile.

Howard took it really well though. He was tense through it but he didn't freak out. Bruce was great too; he worked quickly and tried his best not to make the poor omega feel too uncomfortable. When he was done and Howard had redressed, Bruce told him that the baby was perfectly okay. It wasn't first the time Steve had seen Howard smile but this was the first time he had seen him smile this wide. It made Steve smile, anticipating how excited Howard will be when he sees Tony again.


	13. Chapter 13

Four Months Ago

“Don’t get too close Sharon. These guys are dangerous.” Steve said as Sharon excited told him about how close she had gotten to Obadiah’s goons unbeknownst. They had met up for lunch so they were at a café.

“I know Steve but I this is going so well. I think we can save them all in one mission.” Sharon said and that grabbed the beta’s attention.

“In one mission? Are you sure?” Steve asked and she nodded as she downed a cup of coffee, motioning for the waitress to refill it.

“In a month, they’re going to move them back down to San Bernardino. They move them by loading them in the back of a semi-truck and just driving them to different locations. I should know the exact day in about a week.” She explained then her expression changed to something angrier. “Do you know they blindfold them and tie them down when they do?” Steve sighed and nodded. He knew all too well. “But they’ll be transported in a stolen Wal-Mart truck. We should be able to infiltrate them on I-210 E. But we have to do it on the exact day they’ll be moved because once they’re out of Sacramento they’re out of my jurisdiction so I won’t be able to track them anymore.”

Steve nodded, “Got it. I will definitely be there. Call Rumlow and tell him to get his strike team together.” Sharon nodded and pulled her phone out her pocket.

One Month Later

_“There's no politics here, it's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon. It's just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10880 Miami Point, 33101. I'll leave the door unlocked. That's what you wanted, right?”_ Tony said before he grabbed some reporter’s cell phone and threw it against the wall. _“Bill me.”_

Steve stood in front of his hotel room TV, watching in horror as Tony, his alpha who was supposed to make sure his submissive was protected at all times, gave the world, a TERRORIST, his home address. THEIR home address. How could he do something as stupid, ignorant, and selfish as that? Steve growled and snatched his phone out his pocket, dialing Tony’s number. The phone clicked when it was answered but all Steve heard was static.

“Hello?!” Steve said sharply and he heard a sigh.

_“Hey darling, what’s up baby?”_ Tony’s nervous voice tried to say casually but Steve could pick up on the guilt in his voice.

“Really Tony! You just fucking blurted our address. OUR address on national television!” Steve growled slumping down on the couch. He really needed to sit right now. Tony was quiet for a long time.

_“Okay, that might have been impulsive but I know what I’m doing Steve. I have a plan.”_ Tony said.

Steve ignored that completely, “Which house are you moving to so I know where to go after my mission.”

_“I’m not leaving. Steve, I have to stay here.”_ Tony said. Steve was shocked into silence for a moment.

“No Tony, you’re not going to stay there. Know why, because you fucking gave a terrorist our home address. Like a fucking IDIOT!” Steve yelled. God, he could have strangled Tony right now.

_“Steve, I am Iron Man. I can handle this asshole.”_ Tony argued as if that was the point. _“I have my suits here. All my work, research, and designs. I can’t just fucking leave it and run away like a little bitch.”_ Tony said stubbornly, obstinately.

“Yes you can. And you are!” Steve said, his voice slipping into a protective dominance that would work great with an omega. For an alpha however… “You **will** leave-” Tony cut him off with a growl that sent a shiver down Steve’s spine despite the distance.

“You do **not** get dominating with me. I’m the alpha and I say that I’m not going any fucking where. So you’re just going to have to deal. Got it?” Tony snapped. Steve growled lowly but not as aggressive and he could. As he wanted to.

Steve was quiet with anger. His beta instincts conflicting: the inferior want to go against Tony, to make sure his alpha keeps himself safe, warring with the superior instinct to submit to his alpha and become pliant.

But mostly Steve was hurt. How could Tony just fork over their home as if it didn’t mean anything? All those memories they had, made in their home. And they were married. Tony was his alpha. How could he be so careless?

“Yeah I got it Tony.” Steve said slowly, his voice full of anger. “I got it perfectly clear. You don’t care!” Steve heard Tony gasp before he hung up and flung the phone across the room. He threw it with force so when he heard it crash against the wall, he knew it was done.

Steve buried his head in his hands. It has been years since he’s cried but he was too angry and hurt to try and stop the tears as they slid down his face. He never thought Tony would be the one who ended up making him cry. But then again who else would have. There was no one close enough to Steve that could hurt him this much.

Two Days Later

_“I’m too late.”_ Steve thought in despair as he walked through the ravaged crumbles of his home. But he didn’t even care about the fallen structure right now. It was barely a thought in his mind.

His alpha was gone. Tony was gone. That hurt more than Steve could have ever imagined it could.

He had been angry. That’s why he hadn’t come immediately. But Steve did come back to Miami for Tony. He knew his alpha was going to be too damn stubborn and wrapped up in a hurricane of emotion to leave on his own so Steve was came for him with every intention to bodily move him.

But he was too late.

It seemed so petty now as he stood there looking at all the destruction. Now he hated himself for the last words he told Tony. Had he calmed down – Had he just not fought instinct and became submissive, pliant, and then Tony would have calmed down too. They could have talked it out. They could have planned something together. They could have ended the conversation with ‘I love you’ instead of Steve’s harsh words and Tony’s horrified, hurt gasp.

Steve continued to walk through the destruction until he came across one of Tony’s helmets. It was littered with scratches and cuts and the paint was fading. Steve picked it up sadly looking at it with a terribly sad smile. He hugged it to his chest and kissed the top of it. He was so lost in a wave of remorse and regret that he barely registered the sudden, steady beep that rose in the air. When it did click, Steve looked down at the helmet in confusion. There was a light flickering in the eyes. Steve had no idea what that meant. But experimentally he put it on.

“Stark Secure Server. Retinal Scan Verified.” A mechanical female voice said as the helmet turned on fully.

“Steve, it's me.” Tony’s voice sounded and Steve was too happily shocked to do react. “I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time, so... first off...” God, Steve didn’t even care about the apologies. He didn’t even need it anymore. He was just overjoyed to hear his alpha’s voice.


	14. Chapter 14

"What are we going to do now?" Howard asked. Steve looked to from phone. He was texting Sharon, picking out the last bits of their plan. The other omegas haven't been saved yet and it might take a while to get to them. He and Howard were alone. Bruce had gone to run tests on Howard's blood and Sam with went him so that they could catch up. Steve took a breath. "I mean, I don't want to sound ungrateful because I'm am grateful. Very. I could never thank you enough for what you've done." Howard said sincerely. Steve smiled. "But you said someone was looking for me." The omega said looking at Steve curiously. It was exactly that. Curiosity. Not Fear, apprehension, or distrust but simple curiosity. And Steve was so glad for that. But Steve also had no idea how he was going to explain this. He guessed he should just lay out the truth as it was. 

"You have a son." Steve said. Howard's eyes went wide, his jaw dropped.

"Tony." Howard whispered so quietly that Steve wasn't sure he heard him. 

"Yeah, Tony he's my alpha and he's been looking for you for a very long time."

Howard gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "My baby, my Bambi?" Howard said quietly. Steve nodded; he went through the photos on his phone until he found one of Tony. The one Steve had taken of him just for this purpose. He handed it to the omega. When Howard saw it he started crying, running his finger down Tony's face on the screen. "Oh my God. I haven't seen him in so long." He said looking at the picture with astonishment and a newfound hope. "He was only ten when I had to send him away. He's all grown up now."

Steve nodded and sat beside him, "And he's great. He's honorable, loving, everything an alpha should be." Howard smiled gratefully.

"So he's...he's okay. My baby's alright?" Howard asked and Steve nodded. "I've been so worried. I didn't know what happened to him. I never knew if someone took him in or of he was killed...or if someone hurt him."

"No, no, he's alright. He's been fine." Steve reassured him. It wasn't the complete truth. A ten year-old drifting around all alone was definitely going to run into some trouble. And there was Afghanistan. But Howard didn't need to hear about that because in the end, Tony came out just fine.

"Does he remember me? Is he angry with me?" Howard asked with sudden guilt in his eyes.

"Yeah he remembers you. He talks about you all the time. When he was fifteen he restarted your father's company and when it started growing and making money, he started looking for you." Steve said, thinking over the last thing Howard said. "No, he's never been angry with you. How could he be angry with you?"

Howard sniffled and shrugged slightly, "It's just... When he started getting older his alpha instincts started presenting. So he was becoming protective and aggressive. He kept challenging the guards and they were going to kill him. So Peggy helped me sneak him away. I did it to save him but I always thought he would think I abandoned him. But I didn't. I didn't want to send him away. I lost all hope when I did."

The poor thing was still crying so Steve hugged him, "No, he never thought you abandoned him. The thought never crossed his mind."

"Are you sure?" Howard asked looking up at him.

"Yes, a hundred percent." Steve promised. Howard nodded and leaned into Steve's chest. "He'll be here in two days. You'll get to see him." Howard looked up at him with the widest smile, a beaming smile, a hopeful smile.

~

_“Two days Steve! I haven’t heard from you in two days!”_ Tony’s panicked voice ranged over the phone. _“I was about to come to come there and cause hell.”_ Steve sighed. Between Sam and Tony, it was a wonder how he hadn’t lost his mind yet. Tony wasn’t even in the United States right now. He was in China with the board but he would no doubt make a beeline for California if he thought Steve needed him. He certainly was going to when he found out his dad was safe and sound.

“Babe, I’m so sorry but I got him.” Steve said quickly and excitedly. Tony went quiet.

_“You…you got him?”_ Tony whispered. His voice sounded so completely hopeful yet apprehensive. _“Like, you’ve seen and touched him? He’s with you?”_

“Yes Tony. I have him. And he’s okay. He’s malnourished and just a little sick because his immune system is weak but he’s alright.” Steve said.

_“So you-you…You found him…And he’s okay. He’s not hurt too bad. He’s not…”_ Tony cautiously astonished voice trailed off but Steve knew what he meant.

“He’s fine. They didn't break him.” Steve said; glad that he could honestly say that. Howard was very strong.

_“Oh my God, I thought…I thought I would never see him again.”_ Tony said, his voice slightly strained. He still sounded a bit like he didn’t believe it though. But Steve knew he was just too shocked right now. _“How long have you had him?”_

“Only for a day. He’s asleep right now. Do you want me to wake him up so you can talk to him?”

_“No, No, let him rest. I’ll just…Oh my God, I am so – Thank you Stevie baby. Thank you so much.”_ Tony said with all the gratefulness in the world. Steve had never heard him sound this happy since they’ve been together.

“We’re in Madera. I already told Jarvis to schedule a flight plan so you can fly here in your suit of you want to.”

_“Yes, I want to. I'm leaving this ridiculous meeting now. Stevie darling, I could kiss you. This is why I love you.”_ Tony said and Steve could hear the smile in his voice. _“But he’s really alright, right? I mean, will I find any surprises.”_

Steve sighed, “He’s pregnant. Ten weeks.”

_“Oh wow, okay – so, okay…So, I’m going to have a baby brother, or sister. Is the baby alright?”_ Tony asked in shock.

“Yes, perfectly fine. I got Bruce Banner to do a check-up on him. He said that your dad and the baby are okay.” Steve reassured him. “He’s…he’s so malnourished Tony. Seeing him will probably be a shock.” Steve admitted.

_“Okay, I’m glad you told me. That way I can be prepared.”_ Tony said. _“God Steve, I’m so – Shit, I don’t even know but I’m so happy. I love you. Thank you.”_

“I love you too baby.” Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this chapter justice.


	15. Chapter 15

2 Months Ago

"Sharon, I am so extremely sorry. I forgot all about it." Steve started as he walked into her SHIELD office. She glared up at him.

"My cover was blown Steve. We lost all visual on them." Sharon said, still glowering at him. Steve's heart fell. "Where have you been this past month anyway?"

Steve sighed, "Tony was tracking down a terrorist who destroyed our home. So we've been trying to get everything situated." Sharon's jaw dropped.

"You always have the best excuses." She grumbled. Steve chuckled.

"So we've lost them." Steve sighed as he slumped in one of her office chairs. He felt like a complete ass. How could he forget about the omegas?

"Yeah but Rumlow and I sent another agent on their trail. His name is Phil Coulson. He's an alpha. He's currently stationed at one of Obadiah's Beta Repositories." Sharon said cringing. "I would hate to get caught in one of those." Steve nodded. He wouldn't either. Not again. "But he told me that when he gets an eye on the omegas, he'll switch."

"Okay great. Do we know anything else?" Steve asked and Sharon regretfully shook her head. Steve sighed.

"But you've been working this case extremely hard. Why don't you go home to Tony until Phil gets some leads?" Sharon suggested as Steve nodded. There really wasn't anything else he could do.

"I think I'll do that. Thanks again Sherry." Steve said as he stood, waving at her over his shoulder as he walked out her office.

~

"Yes! How long will you be home?" Tony asked as he cuddled with Steve. They lived in Malibu now so it wasn't that far from Sharon's office. And by not far, Steve meant he didn't have to travel across the country. He had just arrived, it was ten at night and Tony had been sleeping.

"I don't know baby, probably a week or two." Steve said sadly. He wanted to be at home to spend more time with his alpha. And he would be able to do that now if he hadn't fucked up and forgot that rescue mission. Then again that was more Tony's fault rather than Steve's but he wasn't going to tell his husband that. He didn't need that guilt.

"Awesome, I'm going to cherish every moment." Tony said moving on top of Steve and holding the beta’s hands above his head. A moan escaped Steve’s lips as it did every time Tony dominated him. Had that been anyone else, Steve would have freaked but it was Tony. His Alpha. Steve trusted him fully.

They hadn’t really done this in months. Steve saw Tony at least once a month for his heats but this was different than heat sex. Steve couldn’t even remember what it was like during his heats. Both of them would be too driven by pheromones and hormones and scents. It was too intense, too hard. It was too much and Steve’s body required that at the time. Whether his mind agreed with it or not.

But this. Tony was gentle and slow with him. His dominance was loving and kind. Tony whispered promises of love in his ear. Tony caressed his bodying gently. Tony softly peppered his with kisses. It was amazing. It was so different than what Steve had ever experienced before in his life. Then Tony would just hold him afterward, when they were locked together. Just snuggle him close. Steve loved being in his embrace.

“I was so scared when I thought I lost you.” Steve said, nuzzling in Tony’s neck.

“Yeah, I know. I was too. I’m so sorry. I was stubborn.” Tony said and Steve smiled.

“Yeah you were but I rather you be stubborn than dead.” Steve said, cringing from the thought. Tony hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah me too, but it won’t happen again, okay?” Tony promised. Steve smiled and nodded. He knew Tony was being serious. When his alpha made a promise, he kept it.

Two Weeks Later

“Tell me some good news Sharon.” Steve said over the phone. She had sent him a text saying Coulson got in contact with her.

_“The Beta Repository Coulson apprehended was full of Hydra. A few of the Betas were pregnant. As it turns out, they were using the Winter Soldier to impregnate them so they could breed an army of super soldier and experiment of the babies when they’re born. That’s why they were moving the omegas; they’re more fertile so they were going to try with them.”_ Sharon explained and Steve’s heart stopped.

“But I have Bucky. I’ve had him for the past four months.” Steve said in confusion, wondering just what the hell Hydra was doing.

_“They have samples of his blood and semen. Lots of them. I also suspect that they’ll be after Bucky soon. How is he holding up?”_ Sharon asked. _“He won’t go back with them will he and he can defend himself.”_

“He’s still recovering but he knows where he is and what happened. He can choose a side and I don’t think he would choose Hydra. Though, I don’t think he’s past relapse.” Steve said, running a hand through his hair. Actually the last thing Bucky needed was some Hydra scum trying to turn him into the Winter Soldier again.

_“We should keep some surveillance around him just in case Hydra decided they want to try something. Phil has transferred to the Omega Repository so we have eyes on them again. Rumlow went down to join him. Coulson said it might take a couple of months before we can plan another rescue mission.”_

“Okay, great. Thanks Sharon.” Steve said before he hung up. He was at his new SHIELD office since he had to relocate from Miami. Tony’s office was right beside his and they had an joining door. Steve stood and walked into Tony’s office. His alpha was diligently working as he always was. Steve thought he worked too much but he couldn’t say too much because he was guilty of the same crime.

“Hey babe.” Steve said as he walked in and sat on Tony’s desk. Tony rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Tony said with a yawn.

“Sharon told me that Hydra might be coming back for Bucky. They need him to try and breed an army of super soldiers.” Steve explained, as he stood and grabbed Tony a cup of coffee from the brewer in the corner of the room.

“Breed? Using omegas.” Tony asked, his voice full of concern eyes widening. Steve nodded.

“They were using betas at first but since betas aren’t that fertile unless we’re in heat so now they’re using omegas.” Steve said handing the coffee to Tony.

“I wish this was full of whiskey.” Tony grumbled before he took a sip. Steve rolled his eyes.

“You’re too young to drink. That’s why I threw out all your alcohol. How did you buy it in the first place?” Steve asked kneeling at Tony’s feet, between his legs. They were alone and now once could get into their locked offices. Tony smiled and reached down to rub his cheek.

“If you hand a cashier making minimum wage, three hundred dollars, they don’t care about how old you are.” Tony said and Steve chuckled.

“He’ll be alright babe. We’ll find him.” Steve reassured him, kissing the palm of Tony’s hand. Tony smiled sadly.

“I hope so. But if you say it darling, I’ll believe it.”


	16. Chapter 16

After the test and the ultrasounds were finished, Banner said that Howard was alright. Not perfectly because he was a little sick but Bruce prescribed some Penicillin and vitamins to help him become healthier. Then Bruce let them stay at his house because he wanted to keep an eye on Howard. The alpha had two guess rooms and Sam would have happily slept on the couch but Howard didn’t want to be left alone so Steve bunked with him. He slept on the floor though.

“So you’re my son-in-law. That explains a lot.” Howard said, more of an thought to himself and it startled Steve at first because he didn't know Howard was awake. The omega was tired and sick so he should have been sleeping but he was awake, looking at that picture of Tony. Steve hadn't been sleeping so he sat on the bed beside Howard. "You seem well taken care of. I'm so proud of him."

Steve smiled, "You should be. He restarted your father's company." Howard's eyes lit up. "It's a multi-million dollar company now." Howard gasped.

"Oh my God. My dad could never gather business like that. But he wasn't really a genius. Just more of a really smart guy." Howard said. Steve chuckled, wondering what the really smart meant to the Starks. That got Steve to wondering.

"Are you a genius?" Steve asked and Howard's brow furrowed and he shrugged.

"I was pretty smart when I was a kid. I built a few robots and stuff but I haven't done used my head in years. It's probably all lost now." Howard said wistfully and sadly. Steve sighed and rubbed his cheek.

"I doubt that. You seem super intelligent to me. You also seem wise." Steve said and Howard snorted.

"Of course you think that. I'm your father in law." Howard said and Steve chuckled.

"When Tony gets here, you'll see. You can help him with all his engineering." Steve said and Howard smiled a bright, happy smile. And his eyes got this sparkle for a moment, just for a moment. It reminded Steve of Tony's eyes.

"I can't wait to see him. I haven't seen him in so long. I missed my baby." Howard said with so much hope. Steve smiled, it was such a contrast to the first time Steve had met him.

"He's missed you too." Steve said, rubbing Howard's cheek. "You should sleep. You're not well. Resting will help your health."

"But...I want to see the stars." Howard said looking out the widow beside the bed. Steve looked too, wondering if he should take the omega outside. He already had an eventful day. But Howard was looking up at him so pleadingly so Steve relented.

"Okay, we can go outside. But only for a moment. I don't want you to get sicker." Steve said as he picked Howard up, wrapping a blanket around him when he did. He walked out to the hall and saw a light on in the kitchen. Steve went to see who was up and he found Bruce doing some work at the island.

"Hey Bruce, we were going to step out for a moment, look at the sky." She said after he caught the doctor's attention. Bruce looked at the omega and smiled kindly at him.

"That sounds great. Why don't you go out to the patio right outside the dining room." Bruce suggested. "But don't take too long, he needs rest." Steve and Howard nodded and the beta walked out to the patio, sitting Howard in one of the chairs.

"Aren't the beautiful?" Howard said in amazement as he looked up. Steve smiled and sat beside him. It had been a long time since he did something as simple as looking up at the stars. And he was free too. "Have you told Tony about what happened?" Howard said suddenly, still looking up in wonderment. Steve blinked in confusion because he didn't really know what Howard was talking about.

"I told him that I found you." Steve said and Howard shook his head.

"I'm talking about what happened to you." Howard said and Steve's jaw dropped. "I can tell something bad happened in your past. It's in the way you tense around alphas. In your empathy towards me." Howard said looking at Steve. The beta was speechless. He stammered at first then chuckled.

"See you are wise." Steve said and Howard smile shyly. "I told him parts. Vague details about some things." Howard nodded.

"You should tell him. You seem to love him very much and from the way you speak of him and his actions, he loves you too." Howard said smiling at him.

Steve smile back, "Yeah, we do love each other." Steve said fondly, wondering of he should tell Howard who he is. "He's great. Stubborn as an ox but a great person." Howard chuckled with something a little in his eyes.

"Yeah, he has always been stubborn. He was a stubborn baby." Howard said with a fond smile, his thin fingers clutching the blanket covering his gaunt body.

"Are you cold?" Steve asked, scooting closer to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders when the omega nodded.

"I can't wait to tell Tony how well you've been taking care of me." Howard said and Steve smiled.

"Would you like for me to tell you about him? About the man he's become." Steve asked and Howard nodded fervently. So that's what they did for the rest of the night. And between watching the stars and telling Howard about his son, the omega fell asleep in Steve's arms. That's what Steve had been waiting for. He knew the bedroom would remind him too much of the Repository for the omega to be able to fall asleep peacefully. Steve gently and quietly carried him back to the room and placed him in the bed, pulling the covers over his shoulder. Steve laid back down on his makeshift bed on the floor, making sure Howard's breathing says soft and even before he fell asleep himself.

~

The next morning, Steve woke up to find the bed empty and promptly had a silent freak out before he heard a toilet flush. The beta let out a huge breath of relief. But then again, where else would the omega have gone.

The omega walked into the bedroom and smiled at Steve. "Good morning." Howard said as he climbed back in the bed.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Steve asked because he noticed that Howard's eyes were redder this morning. But Bruce did say that him being in a new environment after so long would probably make him sicker before he started getting better.

"I feel alright." Howard said but Steve could tell that he probably didn't feel too well. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts though.

"You guys awake?" Steve heard Sam's muffled voice through the door.

"Yeah we're awake." Steve answered.

"Good, Bruce cooked breakfast of you guys are interested. He said he made something special for the little one. I mean, Howard." Sam said.

"I'm a grown man." Howard grumbled with an eye roll but it was all fond. Steve chucked.

Do you want breakfast?" Steve asked him and Howard nodded. "Okay, well be out in a moment." Steve called out.

Bruce had given them some clothes the night before so the two dressed and Steve carried Howard to the kitchen. Bruce had indeed cooked breakfast, a huge breakfast.

"Hey, I hope it's enough." Bruce said when the walked in. "I know your serum increases your metabolism."

"No, this is great. Awesome." Steve said as he placed Howard in a chair.

"Good and I made this for you." Bruce said setting a barely filled plate in front of Howard. It wasn't much but he seemed like more than the omega would ever be able to eat. "It's full of vitamins and other things you'll need so you have to try and eat all of it." Bruce said and Howard nodded though he looked a tad intimated.

The morning went great. Howard was adjusting really well to the alphas and he was starting to partake into their conversations. Just a little but it was a huge improvement. Bruce gave Howard pictures of his baby that were taken from the ultrasound and the omega held them proudly. He was stunned by them.

But Steve knew the morning was going to get even better when he saw a red and gold object flying through the sky and land right in Bruce's back yard.


	17. Chapter 17

One Month Ago

“Phil’s cover was blown?!” Steve nearly shouted. “How?”

Sharon shook her head and plopped down in one of his office chairs. “I have no idea. Someone must have outed him. Rumlow had to leave too. I think his cover was blown but he never said it specifically.”

Steve sighed and slumped back in his chair. “So we have no eyes on them.”

“Actually before they were caught, Phil found some very important information. We got a location on them. As it turned out, none of the omegas got pregnant so they moved them back to Sacramento. We’re not going to send in another agent for a couple of months. Since three covers got blown in such a short period of time.” Sharon explained and Steve nodded in understanding. That was good news and the bases of a plan were forming in his mind. “We just have to hope that they won’t move again until we can plant another mole.” That was even better if SHIELD was going to be out the way.

“Okay, thanks Sharon. Keep me posted, okay?” Steve said easily with the appropriate amount of sadness in his expression. She sighed and patted his hand.

“You know I will. I’m so sorry Steve.” Sharon said as she stood and left.

Steve sat back and thought out a better plan before he called Tony.

~

“So how long are you going to be gone?” Tony asked as Steve packed his bags. “I like you being home.”

Steve smiled sadly, “I like being home. But this is just a small mission. I’ll be gone for about six weeks.” Steve looked over at Tony who was sitting on the bed with the saddest look. Steve walked over to him and knelt at his feet. “It’s nothing life threatening. Just a quick…rescue mission. Getting an agent out a bad situation.” Steve really hated to lie to his alpha but if he didn’t, too many questions would be asked.

Tony sighed and rubbed his cheek. “Just a snatch and grab, right?” Steve nodded. “Sam is going with you?” Steve nodded and it was the truth.

“And after that, I won’t take any more missions for a while.” Steve promised and Tony smiled.

“That’s so good to hear.” Tony said. “I always miss you so much.”

“I miss you too but I won’t take too long. I promise.” Steve reassured Tony, smiling when Tony said ‘okay.’

Two Weeks Later

Steve had never visited a repository before.No matter how lonely he got, Steve just couldn't go to a Repository. He knew too well what happened behind the closed doors. The beta felt a bit like he was a traitor for even going to this one. But he wasn’t here to bother any of the omegas. He was here to stake out the place.

He wouldn’t make any moves for a while but he needed to know what he was getting into. Sam didn’t know he was here and he didn’t tell Tony the particulars of where he was going. Both of the alphas would have stopped him from coming.

Steve walked up to the large structure that made up the Repository. He was just going to stay outside and have a looksee. It was night so he knew he probably wouldn’t be seen. There were lots of guards circling the building. All of them were alphas. Some of them were wearing civilian clothes while others wore Hydra uniforms.

Steve heard lots of voices, he had expected that. What he didn’t expect was a familiar gruff voice that he has worked alongside with several times. Steve’s eyes followed the direction of the voice until he found Rumlow, walking around with some friends in their full Hydra gear. Steve recognized some of the people he was with. They were all SHIELD agents. Well that explains why Phil and Sharon had been discovered. Those bastards!

Steve watched in shock but didn’t get too close; he stayed hidden in the bushes. He was about three days from a heat and the last thing he needed was for one of these assholes to catch whiff of him. There were a lot of guards, hundreds. Why there had to be so many was a mystery. What were the chances of a gaunt omega being able to sneak past just one alpha? Steve quietly walked around to another side of the Repository where most of the people seem to coming from and found a double door that look like it might lead down to something in the basement. Maybe a laboratory from how some of the many people walking in and out of the doors were wearing lab coats.

Steve snapped his head to the side when he heard soft footsteps edging towards him. It was an alpha by the smell. Steve got ready for a fight until he saw Sam’s face appear from the darkness.

“Shit, you scared me.” Steve whispered, immediately calming down. Sam glared at him.

“What. The. _Hell._ Were you thinking? There are alpha’s crawling all over this place. Hydra’s alphas.” Sam chided him instantly. Steve rolled his eyes.

“How did you find me?” Steve asked, turning back to the action in front of him.

“Tony. He said you were too far off grid so he sent me after you.” Sam answered then at Steve’s angry expression added, “I’m glad you did. You’re close to a heat. I can smell it.”

“Because you’ve been around me for nearly a year. You know my heat scent. These alpha’s don’t.” Steve argued and Sam sighed in exasperation.

“Don’t ever call Tony stubborn. You have absolutely no room to talk.” Sam said looking at the sudden commotion that was starting. “Is that Rumlow and Rollins?” Sam asked and Steve nodded. “Those two-faced motherfuckers!”

“Tell me about it.” Steve said just as they heard a damn near inhuman roar. Steve would have guessed it was Bruce Banner. He was a superhero. A man with a monster who roared just like that. Steve had never seen who everyone else called the Hulk but he was intrigued. Whenever he worked with Bruce, it was during low threat missions and he would usually be behind the scenes, working through science matters with Tony so he never got to see him hulk-out.

There was sounds of crashes, the thudding impacts of something hard hitting something before a huge man ran out of doors. He was huge. Like someone on steroids times three. He was nowhere as huge as the Hulk though. Not from the pictures Steve had seen. He was tearing through the guards as if he had a grudge against them. Rollins took out some special gun and shot the giant with it.

“They fucked a brother up.” Sam said quietly with the same shocked shitless expression Steve was wearing. But Sam said it because the guy had been black.

“Chain him up and get him out of here.” Rumlow barked out at someone. A group of puny guards struggled but managed to pull the giant down to the basement.

Sam and Steve backed away slowly and got the hell out of there.

~

 _“Where the hell were you?”_ Tony’s panicked voice shouted from the other line on the phone. Steve rolled his eyes, next time he’ll take off his ring and sneak it into Sam’s pocket or something. _“Don’t tell me you went to that Repository without backup.”_ The phone was on speaker so Sam could hear Tony. Steve gave him a pleading look as Sam drove down the road. The alpha quirked his eyebrow at him.

“No babe, I told you, we had a rescue mission way out on the outskirts of town.” Steve said looking at Sam expectantly.

 _“Sam, where was he?”_ Tony asked, disregarding Steve completely. The beta glared at Sam, mouthing, ‘I will tell him about Tanzania.’ Sam glowered at him.

“He was out with Agents Carter and Coulson on a simple rescue mission.” Sam bit out through gritted teeth.

 _“Huh…okay.”_ Tony said slowly and cautiously. Steve didn’t think he believed them. _“I’ll call you later babe.”_

“Okay darling.” Steve said before the connection was lost. Sam continued to glare at him.

“So what are you planning because I know you’re planning something?” Sam said and Steve rolled his eyes.

“In three weeks, we need to get eyes on the inside of that Repository. Just so we can get a feel on what the inside looks like.” Steve said because that’s what Sam wanted to hear.

“Three weeks?” Sam repeated and Steve nodded. “And you expect me to believe you won’t sneak and do something different?”

Steve groaned. “I promise I won’t do anything dangerous. I promise.” Steve said and Sam nodded, reluctantly believing him. Steve figured that they had two completely different definitions of dangerous but that wasn’t his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Isaiah Bradly from the comic Truth: Red, White, and Black


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The moment many have been waiting for. I hope I did it justice. Please let me know what you think. :)

Before Tony could land, Steve had picked Howard up and took him outside to the patio. Yesterday, Steve had explained the whole situation to Sam and Bruce so they left to give them some space. Howard looked at the object curiously before it landed in Bruce’s backyard. He immediately started trembling until Tony stepped out the suit. 

“Daddy!” Tony said with the most happy and shocked look Steve had never seen on him. Almost like he couldn’t believe he was looking his father. Howard leaped out of Steve’s arms and ran to Tony, wrapping his arms around his neck. And Tony did something Steve hardly seen him do. He cried as he wrapped his arms around Howard. 

“Bambi! My baby!” Howard cried, cradling Tony’s face. “Look at you. You’re all grown up. My baby is all grown up.” Howard said, looking at Tony with so much hurt and regret. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I sent you away. I didn’t want to. I never wanted you to think that I didn’t want you. I did. I do.” Howard said with all the remorse in the world but Tony placed a finger over his lips and rubbed his cheek. 

“Shhh, no, no, I know that daddy, I do.” Tony said as he held Howard, resting the omega’s head on his shoulder. “I know you did. I never blamed you for anything.” 

“But did anyone hurt you? You had no one to protect you. I left you all alone.” Howard said. There was so much guilt in his voice. So much remorse and sorrow. And it he hadn’t even done anything wrong. Tony’s face fell to so much pain. He kissed his dad’s cheek and hugged him. 

“No, look at me. See, I’m fine.” Tony said touching Howard’s chin and raising it so their eyes could meet. “See, I’m fine. You taught me how to survive and I followed all your advice. I was, am perfectly fine.” Tony reassured him. Howard nodded through is tears and hugged Tony again. 

“I missed you so much. I love you.” Howard said, holding Tony as tight as his thin arms could.” Tony smiled, beamed. 

“I love you too.” Tony said, picking the omega up and walked towards Steve, giving his beta a one-armed hug. “Thank you so much.” Steve nodded with a smile. He just loved seeing his alpha so happy. 

“It’s fine babe. I’ll give you guys some space. I have some research I have to do anyway.” Steve said and Tony nodded, kissing him. 

When Steve left, Tony took his dad back into the kitchen and sat him down in one of the chairs, kneeling down to his level though his dad kept his arms wrapped his neck. He looked at his dad. He was so small, so gaunt and malnourished. The sight broke his heart entirely. But he was whole and he was here. Tony had thought he would never see him again. 

“I’ve been searching for you for years. I can’t believe you’re here.” Tony said clutching his dad close. He almost felt like this would turn into a taunting dream and his dad would just be ripped out of his hands. “You’re sick aren’t you? Your breathing is off and your eyes are red.” 

Howard smiled. “I’ll be alright bambi. I am just so glad to finally get to hold you. To hear your voice.” Howard said and he kissed Tony’s cheek. Tony smiled and put a hand on his dad’s stomach. 

“Steve told me you were pregnant.” Tony said and Howard nodded, putting his hand over Tony’s. “Had I found you earlier, you wouldn’t have been hurt so much.” Tony said with so much guilt filling his heart. 

“No, no, baby. That wasn’t your fault. I know Obadiah moved us a lot. I don’t mind having a child. Just like I didn’t mind having you.” Howard said, patting Tony’s cheek. “I was glad to have you.” Tony smiled sadly. He had always felt like he was an unnecessary burden to his dad. “You gave me hope. I had something to live for when I had you.” Howard said honestly. Tony smiled, nodding and rubbing his cheek. 

“I’m going to take care of you until you’re well again. I’m a billionaire now. I can take care of you now." Howard smiled. 

"I know. Steve told me you restarted the company. I'm so proud of you." Howard said hugging Tony again. Tony smiled wide. Hearing his dad tell him he's proud of him was something he didn't even know he needed to hear. "I love you so much. So, so, very much." 

"I love you too daddy." Tony said, kissing his cheek. 

~ 

Steve watched Tony and Howard from the kitchen door with a wide smile. He was so glad for them. They both looked so happy. Steve walked down the hall and called Phil. 

"Hey, Coulson, I need a progress report." Steve said when Phil answered the phone. 

_"Maria said that the Repository is put on lockdown. Apparently one of the omegas, the one you were looking for, escaped."_ Phil informed him. From the sound of it, no one knew the Steve had taken Howard. That was excellent. 

"Really? When did he escape?" Steve asked because with Rumlow and so many other SHIELD agents who turned out to be Hydra scum, Steve didn't know who he could trust. 

_"Yesterday, probably around noon or a little earlier."_ Phil answered. _"But Maria also said that after the lockdown, there was a lot of commotion and Hydra come in. Apparently, Rumlow, Rollins, and Sitwell are all apart of Hydra. The bastard, but they didn't know Maria was being sent in so Rumlow couldn't blow her cover like he did me and Sharon. Also, as it turns out, the omega you were looking for is the only omega who got pregnant by the Winter Soldier. There's another omega pregnant by some poor schmuck Hydra experimented on."_

Steve took a deep breath. That made everything a million times more complicated. "So Hydra is looking for the omega." Steve asked 

_"Yeah, the figured he couldn't have gotten far so they're staring a search starting in their city. If they can't find him within the next couple of days, they're going to search all through California."_ Phil said. _"And the Repository is being heavily guarded. Barely anyone can get through. I had to cut off from Maria so she would be found out."_

"So we'll have to post-pone out plans." Steve said, more of a thought to himself. He had wanted to save all the omegas and quickly. Especially with that other pregnant omega. 

_"Definitely and for a long while."_ Phil said. _"Hydra also wants their killing machine back, Steve. They've been looking for Bucky for months."_

"Okay, I'm going to think on this. I'll call you back when I have a plan." Steve said and hung up when Coulson said, 'okay.' Steve told there thinking for a moment as went to go round up Sam and Tony, Bruce too if he want to help. Hydra will no doubt come looking for Howard and Bucky and they needed to be ready when they do. Steve got to the kitchen and smiled at how tightly Tony and Howard were hugging each other. 

Apparently this just couldn't be their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. There is a lot going on. So many unanswered questions.
> 
> Good thing there's going to be a sequel. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
